Our Messed Up Teenage Life!
by SnakeyLobve
Summary: Some scary stuff happens and Orochimaru ends up transporting me to sound! I soon find out that my BFF's are there too! I suck at summaries. Chapter 1 based on a dream I just had! This is my 1st story so please read! Rated T for Language. Off Hiatus.
1. Orochimaru Saved My Butt!

**Our Messed Up Teenage Life**

**Chappy 1: Orochimaru Saved My Butt!**

Me: Guahahahahaha! Behold, My VERY FIRST STORY! Bad reviews, and... I'll kill you!!

Gaara: Hn. Line thief.

Me: Oh, don't be grumpy Gaara-kun! Now, back to the topic at hand... DO MY DISCLAIMER KNAVE!!

Gaara: What?! Why?! It's not like anyone reads these beginning thingies anyways!

Me: The lawyers do! If I get sued, then _**you're**_ coming down with me, dammit!!

Gaara: Hn. Fine. SnakeyLobve does not own Naruto, or her friend Cheyanne. She, does, however, own herself.

Me: Awesome! Now, tell them what will happen with flames!

Gaara: -sigh- Fine, but keep bugging me, and I'll kill you. Flames will be used to burn the jerk that sent it. Constructive criticism, however, is greatly appreciated. Happy now?

Me: Yes, quite. Thank you Gaara-kun!! Now! On with teh story!

Everyone: 'Bout time! This had better be good!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**(Mean side thinking) 'Mean Side Thinking'**_

* * *

"Jade! Get UP! Your going to be late for school!" yelled my human alarm clock, who, sadly, didn't have a snooze button (**sigh ****Soooo**** irritating!)**. I drowsily checked my calendar, noting that it was, in fact, _Saturday_. "Grrr. Mom!! It's SATURDAY! Leave me alone!" I yelled, suddenly noticing that my TV was off. _'Hm, that's odd. I NEVER turn my TV off, the monsters'll get me!... Maybe mom turned it off 'cause it was too loud __**(BETTER NOT HAVE!)**__ I'll ask.'_ "Hey, mom! Did you turn my TV off last night?? You know I don't turn my TV off or else the monsters will EAT MEEEEEE!" I shouted through the door. "Hmm. No! I never went into your room! Maybe you turned it off in your sleep!" she shouted back.

I scoffed. _**'As if! I'm not THAT stupid! Gosh!'**_ I would never turn it off during my sleep. Just as I thought that, my TV turned on. I looked around and concluded that my remote was on the floor. (A/N: I bet you think that Ima go through the TV! THINK AGAIN! Muahahaha!) Just then, I saw the hair of some creepy ghost person. As soon as I blinked, it was right in front of my face. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed, hoping my mom would hear me. But, since I'm usually paranoid about EVERYTHING, she thought I was kidding around, and didn't come to my rescue _**'-scoff- HOW COULD SHE?!'**_

I blinked once more, and noticed it was multiplying! _'Oh god, oh god, oh god!'_ My heart was racing as I reached for my door knob, but before I could grab it, I felt a slimy tongue wrap around my arm and pull me under the bed. I nearly screamed, but held it in. There, right in front of me, was Orochimaru! "Shh! It's ok! Ghosts and monsters NEVER go under the bed!" Orochimaru whispered to me. (This is what I looked like – o.O before something unexpected happened. And that was...) I found a small smirk find its way onto my face, which soon turned into a wide smile, which soon turned into.. "Heh heh... HehehahhaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you kitten me?! Ahahaha! I've never heard of such a thing!!" A glare sent my way caused me to stop, cough a little, and get back to reality. Orochimaru continued to ward of those... Things, and kept me safe.

Then, I saw something that shocked me. It was this girl from a dream I had not too long ago.

_Dream-y Flashback Sequence of DOOM! _(A/N: Heh, I really did have this dream!)

_It was late at night, and I was walking through a mansion. When out of the blue, I looked around and was like "Hey, I know! This must be a dream!!". The second I said that, I stepped in doggy doo-doo. -sweatdrop- I was just about to yell, when I noticed that I couldn't move. All I could see was a girl that looked sort of like Samara, gripping my arm. I told myself over and over "Wake up, wake up!!". Then, I woke up... Or so I thought. Since I still couldn't move, and I seen her lying on my bed (Well, actually I could only see her hair) and I was trying to move, but I couldn't move, talk, or breath. Then, I really woke up._

_End Dream-y Flashback Sequence of DOOM!_

I was all, "Wait, man! I _know_ her!! Lemme talk to her" Orochimaru looked weary, but agreed. The girl came under the bed and I started shaking her. "WHAT'S YOUR DEAL, MAN! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! I couldn't breath for gods sake!!" She looked sad for a moment, and said to me in an empty voice "I'm sorry. I was trying to warn you about this" growling, I was all up in her face. "Didn't help too much, did it? Seeing as here I am, being attacked by freaky ghost-y things!!" She flinched and I suddenly felt _really _bad. I gave her a hug and said "Listen man, I'm sorry. You did your best". I was about to start a conversation but I hear Orochimaru cough. We looked in his direction and he looked at me and said "Enough chit-chat, Jade. We have to go."

"How do you know my name??" I asked quizically. "I just do, now come on. And no, we cannot bring her with us. She will cause trouble. Now, grab my hand" I looked sadly at my new, sort of kind of friend, and grabbed Orochimaru's hand. Suddenly, I felt warm all over, and I was knocked out. The first thing I though about before drifting off into a deep sleep was _'Oh man! I never ate breakfast!!'_. Then, blackness surrounded me.

* * *

Me: There y'all go! Very first chappy to my very first story! Yeah, yeah, I know. Lord Orochimaru was quite OOC, but I like him better like this!! Gaara-kun, what did you think??

Gaara: Honestly, I thought it sucked.

Me: -goes all teary-eyed- D-do you really mean that, G-Gaara-kun?

Gaara: -sigh- No... _'Yes'_ Now stop crying, ya brat.

Me: OK GAARA-KUN! Oh, and just to inform you all, I shall have a new guest every chapter! Now, Gaara-kun, if you will?

Gaara: Right. See that pretty blue button down the—

Me: Actually, Gaara-kun, it's more of a purple-y blue.

Gaara: Shut up, I'm doing it aren't I? Now. See that pretty _purple-y blue _button down there? (Me: smiles triumphantly) You will click it and send SnakeyLobve here a review, or I'll kill you!

Me: Heh heh. A review, or I'll kill you. That rhymes XD. Thanks for reading and say byebye to Gaara-kun!! Gaara-kun, say bye.

Gaara: Hn. Bye.

Me: Good boy—

Tobi: Nuuu! Tobi's a good boy!!

Me: Go away Tobi! Now, bye everyone! And remember R&R! I'll try to get chapter 2 up as soon as possible. If people like it of course .


	2. We're Gon' Be NINJA!

Our Messed Up Teenage Life

**Our Messed Up Teenage Life**

**Chapter Two: We're Gon' Be NINJA?!**

Me: Hello everyone!! I have returned! Today, our feature guest is...

Naruto: THE NEXT HOKAGE! TTEBAYO!

Me: It wasn't my idea! I swear to god! I was asking people if they wanted to be featured,

and he heard me! He was here before I could say no.

Naruto: '_I wonder who she's talking about, ttebayo...'_ So why am I here anyways, ttebayo??

Me: -mutters- My thoughts exactly... WELL NARUTO! You are here to do my bidding! Now, do my disclaimer! And, uh... I'll buy you some ramen!

Naruto: RAAAAAMEN!! I'll do it!!

Me: _'Hook, line, and sinker! The fool didn't even realize that I didn't specify how MUCH ramen I'd buy him!'_

Naruto: SnakeyLobve does not own me, or any of the characters IN ME! (A/N: Heh heh... -perverted thoughts-)

Me: Thank you Naruto! And flames??

Naruto: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK MY RAMEN! TTEBAYO!

Me: Uh... Not in the script, but whatever! Now on to the story!

Naruto: Dattebayo!!

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT! DETERMINS THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY!!:**** Well, not really! But I got your attention didn't I? I just wanted to tell you that Courtney, Cheyanne, And Jade are all 15 years old! In case you were wondering! Now, back to the story.**

* * *

'_Nng. Why is it so dark?! Oh right! I was knocked out! I wonder where Orochimaru took me...'_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone call my name.

"Jade! How long does she intend on sleeping?!" A smooth voice asked. I recognized it immediately as Orochimaru's. _'-Yaaaawn- Man, I HATE waking up! I feel so drowsy.' _Orochimaru seemed to have noticed me yawning and looking around. He probably realized what I was thinking, and answered my subconscious questing. "You are in Sound. I took you here this morning. You've been out cold for three hours and I was starting to wonder if you were sick." He said, placing a hand on my forehead. I started to blush, looking away _'Why is he so close?' __**'Because he's checking your temperature, stupid. I bet you wish it was something else! Tsk tisk! I didn't know you liked them old'**_I could almost _feel_ the Mr. Dark Side of my mind smirking at their comment.

He noticed my discomfort and backed off a bit, as I let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm very sorry for making you worry, Lord Orochimaru! But, may I ask why you brought me here?" _**'-snicker- **__**Lord**__** Orochimaru? You must be totally smitten, since your never respectful!'**_he looked shocked for a moment before replying. "It's nice that you know your place, but you don't have to call me Lord Orochimaru. Orochimaru is just fine. And I brought you here because you're needed in this world, along with two others".

I was kind of upset for a moment, since that was the only reason I was brought here. Unless you haven't realized, I'm a rather large Orochimaru fan, so hearing this broke my heart. I held in my sadness. He seemed to notice it, if not for a second. "No, no! I wouldn't feel right just calling you Orochimaru after you pretty much saved my life! You're my idol! ...Wait, who are the other two?" I asked as I tried not to look right into his eyes. For some reason, I felt that if I did, he could see everything I was thinking, which was not a particularly good thing at the moment.

"I'll introduce you to them while I show you around Sound. I'll take you now, and introduce you to everyone here." He said holding out his hand for me to grab. I blushed, took it, and let him firmly pull me off the ground. "Why are you doing that, Lord Orochimaru? I'm not staying here, am I?? I'm not even a ninja!" for some reason that sounded like it came out a little rude. It didn't bother him though, since he just smirked as my _true self was_ let out.

"That is exactly why you are staying here. I will be getting a sound ninja to train you and the others in the way of the shinobi. And once you reach a high enough level, I will put you in the chuunin exams. No complaints, understood?" -twitch- No. Way. I WAS GOING TO BE A NINJA! Excitement quickly took over my being and I started to get hyper... Poor sound ninjas...

"Am I really gonna be a NIIINJA?! No way!! My life is now complete! Thank you SoOoOoOo much! I LOOOVE YOU!"... Oops, I didn't mean to actually _say_ that I loved him. I really hoped he didn't notice... Sadly, he did. I saw him grimace as soon I said those words. I started blushing again. "I, uh, erm, N-not, not like T-THAT, L-lord Oro–"

"It's fine, Jade, I know what you mean." -sigh- Thank _god_. "Now come on, I'll introduce you to the Sound Four first. Ok?" I nodded quickly, very excited that I was about to meet even MORE Naruto people. I wasn't really thinking _**(You NEVER think) **_as I ran up to him, held his hand and ran up to the door. "Let's go, let's go!! I can't WAIT!"

* * *

60 minutes. It had been an entire _hour_ and we _still_ couldn't find the Sound Four. I was starting to get irritated. Just as I was about to ask if they were even _there_ I heard the sound of a flute, and some people talking. _'About time! I mean holy dear mother of spork!'_ I almost didn't want to meet them anymore, because they decided to make themselves nice and hard to find. Lord Orochimaru seemed irritated as well, but held it in and acted calm, as we walked into the room.

Once the door opened, I felt five pairs of eyes on us. Yes, five. It would seem that Kimimaro was with them at the moment. This was great! I was a fan of him too! "Alright, Jade. This is the Sound Four" he said, as he pointed to each one and said their name, giving me some time to say hello after each person. He pointed at Tayuya and I glared a little, before mumbling a small "Hi"... She didn't seem to like my attitude as she glared right back. Next were Ukon and Sakon. I smiled warmly, held out my hand, and said "Hello! Nice meeting you!" They smiled– Well, I was pretty sure it was a smile- and shook my hand. With the other two, it was just a simple "Hello", and a smile.

That is, until he introduced me to Kimimaro. "Alright, Jade. This is Kimimaro. You will treat him with respect, seeing as he and Kabuto will be your sensei until you are strong enough to train under me". I nodded, and smiled up at Kimimaro, who seemed like he didn't want to be here. "Hello, Kimimaro sensei! I hope we can become friends!!" He nodded and Orochimaru told them that we had to go.

This was absolutely amazing! Kimimaro. _The Kimimaro_ was going to be my sensei!! We had walked around for about another half an hour. He was telling me which doors lead to what, and where I was allowed to go. But I wasn't really listening, which was a VERY stupid thing to do. After walking around without talking, the silence started to get to me. I was about to start a conversation when I heard something that would change my life in this place forever.

"I'm sorry! I was just jeekin!"... Jeekin? I only knew one person who said that. I decided to test my theory. I stopped walking, and said real loud, "HOLY FRIGGLE SHNITZ! NO WAY!!" Orochimaru looked at me like I had grown another head. But I got the reaction I was hoping for, complete silence from the other room. That is until I heard a faint, "Jade??" and then the sound of a person running to the door.

"Cheyanne?! Is that you?!" I yelled as I ran to the door... Right as she opened it from the other side... You know in those cartoons, where when a door is opened on a person, they get flattened and slide to the floor? Yeah well, that pretty much what happened to me. Stupid Cheyanne. "Jade?!" my anger slowly faded as I got up, and gave my best friend a hug. "Oh my god! Your here too? When did you get here? Did you meet people yet?" I was ecstatic that I was going to have my friend here with me. "Calm down, Jade! Jeeze! Well, _obviously_ I'm here too. I got here about two days ago– Oh, Courtney's here too! And yes, I met almost everyone! Guess what?! I'm going to be a NINJA!" I walked back over to Orochimaru, grabbed his hand, and laughed at her enthusiasm, nearly forgetting that I was even worse when Orochimaru told me that I was going being trained.

"Wait. SHE IS?! Where is she? And exactly how long has she been here?!"

"In that room, that's where! She's been here for almost two weeks now! Wait... Why, exactly, are you holding Orochimaru's hand?"

Blushing, I realized she was right. I didn't even realize that I did it. "Are you two...? You know... An item?" my poor red face had probably went about 40 shades darker. This was weird, since I'm not usually one to blush. "N-No! Of course not! You _know_ I like holding peoples hands! And I was nervous, since I'm in a new place. Yes, nervous... Nothing else" I said glancing around the room. I felt a hand on my head, and as I looked up I seen Orochimaru smiling at me with a barely noticeable blush on his pale skin. I smiled back and my friend grabbed my arm, pulling me into the room so I could see my other friend.

Sadly, I did see my friend. I just saw a little more than was needed. There, on a chair, was Courtney... Sitting on Kabuto's lap. And they were kissing. _**'Could that really be called kissing?? It's more like eating each others faces off' **__'... Ew... You have a gross way of putting things, Mr. Dark Side. I think it's cute! It's young love!' __**'-puts finger to mouth and pretends to barf-'**_. Luckily, Mr. Dark Side had decided to take over me and ruin the... Uh... Precious Moment. I walked over to them, and did something that shocked everyone in the room...

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

Me: So, how was it? Good, bad, so-so? Write me a review and give me your opinions!

Naruto: Hey! Wasn't that MY job, ttebayo?! AND YOU OWE ME RAMEN!

Me: Ugh, fine. -hands you ramen- Now if it means SOOOO much to you. Tell them to review.

Naruto: -inhales ramen- Only one bowl? -pouts-

Me: Yes. Only one bowl. Now stop pouting and say the stupid review line.

Naruto: Right! CLICK THE BUTTON AND SEND A REVIEW SAYING HOW THE CHAPTER WAS, TTEBAYO! There!

Me: Thank you, Naruto. Now please don't be _**too**_ mean. Contrary to popular belief, I _**am**_ human. Therefore I do have feelings.

People in My Class: -burst out laughing- YOUR HUMAN?! (A/N: Yes. The people in my class don't think I'm human...)

Me: Thank you for reading, and I'll try to get chapter three up soon!


	3. Intimacy, Ramen, and Candy Cigarettes!

**Our Messed Up Teenage Life**

**Chapter Three: Intimacy, Ramen, and Candy Cigarettes.**

Me: Hey everyone! Nobody has reviewed yet -cries- but I will update anyways! Maybe people aren't clicking on it because of the lack of chapters... I will have to fix that, won't I? Now, drum roll please -drum roll- Our special guest for today is... Itachi-san!

Itachi: -.-

Me: What's wrong Itachi-san??

Itachi: Your name... SnakeyLobve. That's referring to Orochimaru...

Me: Well... Yeah, it is! Why? Does it bother you? Oh yeah! It probably does, seeing as he wanted your body... Sorry Itachi-san but I'm a sucker for snakey man! You wouldn't mind doing my disclaimer, though, right? _'Not like he has a choice...'_

Itachi: These disclaimers lack hatred... SnakeyLobve does not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. As well as her friends, Courtney and Cheyanne, who own themselves. In this chapter, SnakeyLobve is owned by Orochimaru. -smirks-

Me: Hey! Lord Orochimaru doesn't own me! I own myself! **'Retard! She didn't even notice the smirk!'**

Itachi: Yes, yes he does. You act like he's your master, so he might as well own you.

Me: That's not nice, Itachi-san! I'm going to act like you didn't say that, and YOU are going to tell them what happens with flames!

Itachi: No.

Audience: GASP! What will SnakeyLobve do O.O?? This is gonna be good! w

Me: o.o... o.O... O.o... _Excuse _me? Did you just tell me "no"??

Itachi: Yes. I did.

Me: -twitch- Well then... You probably have a good reason! I'll do it myself!

Audience: -falls down anime style- THATS IT?!

Me: Flames will be used to burn down my school! Oh wait... Then I would actually WANT flames... Never mind -sweatdrop-. Flames will, instead, be used to appeal to my pyromania.

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Luckily, Mr. Dark Side had decided to take over me and ruin the... Uh... Precious Moment. I walked over to them, and did something that shocked everyone in the room..._

_Present Time..._

* * *

I walked straight up to the, pushed Courtney off of Kabuto and yelled "MY TURN!!" and sat down on his lap. I looked at Courtney and said "Geeze, woman! Learn to share!". Right at that moment, Mr. Dark Side gave me back control of my body, leaving me on a confused Kabuto, with an angry 15 year old girl glaring menacingly at me from the floor. I looked directly at Kabuto, squeaked, and jumped off as several sighs of relief were heard throughout the room.

"Gah! I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to! It was Mr. Dark Side!" I went back and forth, apologizing to Kabuto and Courty, who was STILL glaring at me. That is, until she realized who I was. "JADE?! OH MY GOD! It's ok, I accept your apology! Only because it's you!" I laughed and gave her a hug. "So. How long have you and Harry Potter over here been... Intimate?". This is pretty much how everyone looked...

Courtney: 0#.#0 "We-we're not _intimate!_"

Kabuto: -blank stare with slight blush as he pushed up his glasses- (Courtney in background: Kyaaaa! So cute!) "We've been _**dating**_ for about a week."

Orochimaru: TwT

Cheyanne: XD. "That's Jade for you! Her heads permanently in the gutter!"

Jade: X3. "You know. The fact that you got so touchy about the question, makes the whole ordeal even MORE suspicious. Ahh, the goddess works in my favour yet again!"

Now THAT earned a few glares coming from the two love birds direction. I put my hands up in defense and apologized. As if on cue, all three of our stomachs (Courty, Chey, and I) growled, and we all blushed. The guys, being guys, chuckled and offered to bring us out for some ramen (RAMEN!!). We all agreed, and were sitting at a ramen booth. It wasn't the Ichiraku Ramen place (No duh), but they made some awesome ramen!

I wasn't really paying attention to what everyone else was saying. I was just thinking about how everyone was doing at home. _'What if they're worried about me?? Mom probably thinks it's her fault since she didn't come into the room when I screamed!' __**'In all fairness, it kind of -was- her fault...'**_ the nice side of me glared at Mr. Dark Side. I started listening to the conversation. "— cancer!!" What where they talking about??

"LOOK! FOR THE **LAST **TIME! EATING CANDY SMOKES DOES NOT GIVE YOU CANCER!" yelled Courtney to Cheyanne. Oh god. I give it three seconds before they ask for my input. 3... 2... 1. "JAAADE!" How did I know? "-sigh- What do you want?"

"Does eating candy smokes give you cancer??" They looked at me like I was an all-knowing goddess or something. "What even brought this conversation on?" I asked, ignoring their questions. "Don't you remember? We were talking about smoking, and then we started thinking about those candy cigarettes and how they are really addicting, kind of like the real thing. Then Chey here said that they probably have the same cancer causing chemicals in them! I mean come on! Now don't avoid the question!" I sighed. "No I don't remember. And, no, they do **not** have cancer causing chemicals in them. They're for children, stupid!" they looked thoughtful before nodding.

* * *

We had just gotten back to sound. It was night-time and I was getting sketchy. You see, I have this problem where I can't stay at somewhere I've never been for the first time, if I have to sleep all alone. And in case you haven't noticed, this was my first night here. Asking Courtney if I could sleep in her room was out of the question. As far as I knew, Kabuto slept there as well... Yuck. I was contemplating asking Cheyanne when I remembered something from the first time I slept at **her** house. She wasn't the **kindest** when it came to my paranoia. She tended to scare me intentionally to the point where I couldn't sleep. That only left one person... Orochimaru.

I said goodnight to my friends and we went out separate ways. I turned around and tapped Orochimaru's shoulder. He looked over and as soon as I opened my mouth, cut me off. "Ah yes! You don't know where your room is, do you? Follow me, it's right across from my own". I sighed and followed him to my new room. He was about to go into his own room when I quickly stopped him. "W-Wait!" He stopped walking and turned around, waiting for me to say what I had to say. "Um... I have a kind of... Odd question to ask". "Yes? What is it?" oh god! This was going to be hard. I started blushing, a LOT. What happened to my hard to embarrass self?! "Well, um. I kind of can't sleep in a new place for the first time if I'm by myself, and, um... I was just wondering if I could, maybe–" he cut me off... Again. "Are you asking if you can sleep with me tonight?" he asked, looking directly at me. I couldn't tell whether his tone of voice was kind or mocking.

My blush deepened and I looked away nodding. "I see no reason why you can't. It is only for tonight anyways" he reasoned, grabbing my hand and bringing me into his room and onto his bed. "Now, go to sleep." His voice was stern, but kind. I nodded and closed my eyes and I felt him lay beside me. I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't, seeing as I was lying in bed with _**the **_Orochimaru. So I just lay there with my eyes closed. Until something unexpected happened...

(A/N: Haha! Mini Cliffy!)

* * *

(Courtney's POV)

I walked into my room with Kabuto trailing behind me. I went into bed and he sat on the side. "What should we do to occupy ourselves **this time**?" he asked, grinning. I thought for a moment before replying. "Well, yesterday night you read me a story, so now I want you to hum me a song!" I said enthusiastically. (Hah! Bet you were expecting her to say something else, ya perverts!) I didn't tell him to sing because I knew he didn't like singing. He nodded and started to hum the song **Kiss the Rain**. I slowly drifted off to sleep and he went back to his own room.

* * *

(Cheyanne's POV)

"Did you do it?" a male voice asked. I turned around and look at him, nodding. "Yes. They don't know about us yet. I made sure of it." He chuckled "Good. I don't want you telling your friends about us until you are all chuunin". "Why? Why can I only tell them when we're chuunin? They won't think badly of our relationship or anything!" I whispered loudly. "It's not what your friends think. Someone will hear, and tell Orochimaru. And knowing him, he will not only be angry that one of his ninja are dating one of the new girls, but he will be mad that we got together a day after you arrived". "But, he did the same thing! And Kabuto is dating my other friend!" This wasn't fair! I wanted my friends to know! "Are you questioning my decisions?" he snapped back at me. I quickly shook my head and he smiled. "Good. Now, I love you Cheyanne". "I love you too, –..."

(A/N: ANOTHER MINI CLIFFY!)

* * *

Me: There we go! Bet your wondering what happened with Jade, and who Cheyanne is in love with! Well, I ain't gonna tell you until next chapter! How did you like the chapter Itachi-san?

Itachi: It was all over the place... The end was OK though...

Me: Fair enough! How about the story all together?

Itachi: Your story is weak. Why is it so weak? Because it lacks... A good plot line... And hatred...

Me: GASP! Itachi-saaaaan! How could you?! Well, I can't do anything about the plot line, but I will try to add some hatred in the chapters!

Itachi: Hn. You will review because I am superior to you, and I order you to do so.

Me: Gasp! You-you did the review thingy without me asking! -uber huggles- Thank you Itachi-san! Well, thank you for reading! I will update soon!


	4. Thoughts, dreams, and breakfast convos!

**Chapter 4:**

Me: Hello my friends!! Sorry for the year wait for an update!

Cheyanne: That rhymed XD.

Me: Yes, yes it did xD. Now incase you haven't noticed, my good friend Cheyanne is my special guest today!! **(you think? -sarcasm-) **Do not worry, Courtney, you will be my next guest!!

Cheyanne: Yes I am!! Jade doesn't own Naruto, me, or Courtney. She owns herself... For now.

Me: What is with everyone and saying I don't own myself?!?!

Cheyanne: Oh, Jade. You poor delusional little monkey.

Me:.... Monkey?. Just tell them what I do with flames!

Cheyanne: Flames will be used to -reads script-.... Heat up Mexico even more so that Cheyanne suffers from heat exhaustion?...... That's not nice.... -glare-

Me: I know, I'm sorry! Mr. Dark Side wrote it! '**Hey, shut up!! Now everyone knows!'** Well, on with the story! Please enjoy!

--

(Cheyannes POV)

"I love you too, Konan" (A/N: JUST KIDDING~! For real now)

"I love you too, Ukon" I said and he embraced me quickly before leaving. "Good night" I whispered. Once he left, I fell onto my bed and sighed. When I said I loved him, I was lying. He made me nervous, so I listened to him. Not to mention he was going to be my sensei, and I knew if I didn't listen to him he would make my training a living hell. I yawned and placed my head on the pillow. The bed was actually quite comfortable, which made it easy to fall asleep. So soon enough I was drifting off into dream land...

_-Cheyanne's dream sequence of DoOoOoM-_

_I opened my eyes and seen I was surrounded by sand and a beautiful sunset. I looked in front of me and seen a hand reached out for me to grab. Before grabbing the hand I glanced upwards and seen the most beautiful face. It was Gaara of the sand. I grabbed his hand, but as he was pulling me up the area got dark and he started to morph into Ukon. My eyes widened as he gripped my hand, becoming abnormally large. "Don't question my decisions~!" he said in a creepy, ghost-like voice and started laughing maniacly._

_-End Cheyanne's dream sequence of DoOoOoM-_

I woke with a start, and looked around the room. "It was just a dream. Phew!" With that I fell asleep once more, hoping to not have any more dreams like that one.

--

(Courtney's POV)

_-Courtney's dream sequence of DoOoOoM!-_

_I was sleeping peacefully when I felt a weight on my bed. "Kabuto, get out of my room" I growled. When he didn't leave, I turned around and came face to face with Sasuke. My eyes widened as I stared into his sad eyes. "Why, Courtney? I thought you loved _me_ not Kabuto. Stop loving him, love only me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, so I slowly nodded my head, remembering how I liked him. He bent down to kiss me but just as he was about to I woke up._

_-End Courtney Dream Sequence of DoOoOoM-_

I jolted upwards. "Woh. What was that dream all about?!.. Oh right, I used to hate Kabuto in my world... Why did I ever start liking him anyways??... Oh, right!"

_-It be FLASHBACK sequence by nao~!-_

_I had just arrived here a week ago, and I was alone. The sound ninja were mean, and I had none of my friends with me. I was thinking of leaving Sound, but I knew from what people were talking about, that Sasuke would come soon so I stayed. I was very sad one day, thinking of my friends and family. "I wonder if they know I am gone.." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked beside me. Kabuto was sitting down and smiling. "Of course they do. And I am sure they miss you very much. But until you see them again, be happy ok?" he said sweetly. I smiled and nodded, looking at the sky._

_-End It Be FLASHBACK sequence by nao~!-_

"That's right.. He was the first person to treat me as a friend here. That must be why I felt that I loved him.. But.. I don't, right?" I decided to forget about it and go to sleep. I would think of it more tomorrow.

_--_

(Jades POV)

--

_Last time_

_'So I just lay there with my eyes closed. Until something unnexpected happened...'_

_Present time_

--

I felt his arm rub against mine. Now, most would think that is nothing, but it was already uncomfortable enough just thinking I was sleeping here. I squeeked and jumped backwards, falling off the bed. Well, more like stumbled, bringing the blankets with me, and some unknown weight as well. I looked up and blinked seeing that the unknown weight was in fact Orochimaru. We both blushed '**Aw, are you embarrased? Really, it's your fault for being so sketchy'** _'Shut up, Mr. Dark Side!'_ and I looked away. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear! Here just lemme-" I cut off half sentence as we tried to detangle ourselves, which wasn't going so well. As I was trying to detangle my foot, I accidently moved the piece of blanket that Orochimaru was on. He fell on top of me and our lips met. Our eyes widened and we quickly untangled ourselves.

Blushing profusly, I looked away. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, I was too embarrased. I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me up and I knew it was Orochimaru. I forced myself to look at him, and he just smiled tiredly "just go to sleep, ok?" he said softly and I nodded. We both went into the bed, and fell asleep after a very eventful day.

--

_The Next Day at breakfast!_

_(Cheyanne's POV)_

Silence.. It was so silent at the breakfast table, and I wasn't quite sure why.. Courtney seemed to be extremely quiet, and she wouldn't even look at Kabuto (Who looked VERY confused as to why she was acting like that). She would barely even answer when he talked to her, and she looked very deep in thought. Jade and Orochimaru, on the other hand, wouldn't even look at each other. There was a very deep tension between them. Every time they looked at each other they blushed and looked away. Now I was curious.

"Ok! Courtney, EARTH IS CALLING YOU!" She jumped and looked at me confused. "Are you ok? You seem out of it this morning.. Wanna talk about about it?" I asked and she shook her head no. "There is nothing to talk about, I am just tired is all.." she said distantly. I glared, deciding to ask her again later since it could have to do with someone who is here and she didn't want to talk about it. I then turned to Jade and Orochimaru. "And what's wrong with you guys?" They looked at me and Jade spoke. "N-nothing! Nothing is wrong, I swear!.... Really..." I could tell she was lying, so I pushed. "Geez, you guys act as though you made out or something!" There was silence, looks of horror, and a very embarrased girl and sannin. "That's completely ridiculous!" Orochimaru said, coldly.

"Yeah! Completely rodonculous! Its not like we slipped and accidently kissed or anything! That's just silly!... Oops..." Orochimaru's head fell into his hands, and the room went into hysterics. I was laughing so hard I fell onto the ground, tears pouring out of my eyes.

--

_(Courtney's POV)_

I had been spending most of my morning thinking about the dream I had, only half hearing what Kabuto had to say. _'What if I really don't love Kabuto? What if my heart is lying to me?'_ "Are you ok, Courtney??" I heard distantly, so I just nodded not wanting to answer. _'He'll come soon, and when he does I will know if I really love Kabuto or not..'_. "-EARTH IS CALLING YOU!" I jolted from my thoughts and looked at Cheyanne. "Are you ok?" _'No' _"You seem really out of it this morning" _'Do I? I hope Kabuto didn't notice...' _"Wanna talk about it?" _'Yes.. But I can't. Not until Kabuto is gone'_ "There is nothing to talk about, I am just tired is all.." I hope she noticed that I really _did_ want to talk about it...

After that I kinda spaced out again, while Courtney and Jade were talking. Jades squeely voice pulled me out of my daze once more "Yeah! Complete rodonculous! Its not like we slipped and accidently kissed or anything! That's just silly!.... Oops..." the room went silent, and I couldn't help but bursting out laughing. My problems slowly floated away as I laughed at their misfortune.

After a very awqward morning, Orochimaru told us to gather outside to begin training. He didn't want us starting until each one of us were in the village, so that we could progress at the same pace. My main sensei was Kabuto, and my second sensei was Kimimaro. Apparently Cheyannes main sensei was Ukon/Sakon, while her second sensei was Kabuto. I was pretty sure Jade didn't know her sensei's yet... (A/N: Yes I do~~~~~)

--

_(Nobodies POV)_

Courtney, Cheyanne, and Jade were all waiting patiently for their senseis to come. They were either excited or nervous, or both. First Ukon/Sakon arrived, then Kabuto, and then Kimimaro followed by Orochimaru. "Hey, Orochimaru! I have a question!" Yelled Cheyanne, obviously not know the meaning of the word respect. He nodded for her to ask and she did "Why were we assigned these teacher? Was there a reason, or did you just... Choose them?" Cheyanne asked. "Courtney was assigned Kabuto as her sensei because she would be a good medic nin, and they get along well. Cheyanne, you're sensei was assigned randomly." Jade tried, and failed, to hold her laughter. She burst into a fit of giggles, bringing Courtney down with her. Cheyanne, however glared uncontrollably. Orochimaru spoke up again "Do not laugh, Jade. As of now, Kimimaro was only a random pick for you as well. As soon as you three show your abilities, you will be assigned senseis that match them." I went silent, and went into the corner and started growing mushrooms **'HAHAHAHAHA Serves you right~! And here you were excited, thinking he was your sensei for a REASON' **_'Waah!! Shut up Mr. Dark Side!!'_. It was Cheyanne and Courtneys turn to laugh at JADE. This was going to be a long day...

--

Me: There we go!! How was it? Did you like it? I thought it was pretty good =3.

Cheyanne: Oh, yeah. It was perfect. I don't want to be paired with Ukon!!

Me: Oh, calm down. If you act like that then you will be paired with him FOREVER.

Cheyanne: -stops talking-

Jade: Well, that's all good and dandy, but I need you to tell the viewers to-

Cheyanne: PLEASE REVIEW~. If you don't then Jade will force me to be paired with Ukon forever, in EVERYTHING she writes!! If you care about me at all, you will review!

Jade: **'....... wow'** Yeah, uhm... That was kind of pathetic and whiny there, Chey. Might wanna redo it XD.

Cheyanne: You bum. Ok, please click the now green button below and send in a review! Good ones and bad ones, both will do!

Jade: Thank you Chey!! I like the rhyming at the end! Maybe I WON'T keep you paired with Ukon.. That is, unless the viewers want me too~! So tell me, viewers! Should Cheyanne be forced to be with Ukon, or should she (by some strange event) meet Gaara and (somehow) be with him like she wants? Post and tell me how you feel!!

Thank you for being sooooooooooooooooo patient! I will try to update WAY WAY WAY quicker now! BYEEEE **'BYE BIATCHES!!'**


	5. OMG TRAINING TIME

**Chapter 5:**

Me: Hello my loyal fans with super patience~!! Well, I was going to have Courtney as a guest, but I wasn't sure if she wanted to.. So, I will ask her and have her next chapter! So for now I have... drumroll please~!!! -drum roll- DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!! Say 'hi' Deidara-sempai!!

Deidei: Hi, un. -glare's at me-

Me: Hi~!!! Are you excited about being a guest?? **'I doubt it! Ya drugged him, tied him up, and splashed him with water to wake him...'**

Deidei: ........

Me: ........ I TAKE YOUR SILENCE AS A YES!! **'stupid..'** Do my disclaimer, pwease!!

Deidei: SnakeyLobve doesn't own Naruto, Cheyanne, or Courtney un. But she owns herself, un.

Me: Thank you very much, Deidara-sempai! Now before you tell everyone what will happen with flames, I am going to respond to my reviews!

**Reviews for Chapter 1:**

**Kelsey –**

Why thank you, Kelsey. Your review didn't make much sense, but it said it was good, so I am happy!! (Deidei: How did it not make sense, un? **'Yeah, are you dumb or something?'**) -glare-

**Random Person – **

Wai thank you!!! Glad to know you liked it!

**Reviews for Chapter 2:**

**HoratioxRyanObsessedLove – **

Bwahahahah! I said I would, and I did! And maybe you won't be paired with him later on... Keep-a-reading and find out! (**'You probably will be'** Deidei: Agreed, un...)

**Reviews for Chapter 3:**

**Kuragari Rya – **

Woot!! I love Orochimaru too!! I will write more, I promise XD. (Deidei:...... **'Haha, no she won't XD'**) (Me: Shut up guys, I will!)

**Anzel- **Thank you! I am glad you like it!

**Brittany-** Wai thankies! It's good to know it's not failing horribly XD. (Deidei:..... Not failing horribly? Have you seen how little reviews you have, un? **'HAHAHAHAHAH'**)

**HoratioxRyanObsessedLove-** Hah! My story, so I say you act like that, so neiner neiner! (Deidei: Mature, un. XD **'Yeah. She IS pretty mature, for a 2 year old' **Deidei: XD!) (Me:.... -_-)

**Review for Chapter 4:**

**Kuragari Rya- **Thank you again, for your review! I am glad you liked it! You get a trophy for being the first to review Chapter 4, and sticking with me even though it took so long for me to update! -hands trophey- (Deidei and Side: -clap clap clap-)

**Chey- **PFFFT, if I'm the bestest friend ever, why do you want to eat me? I am evil now? Of COURSE -cackle- Now, I may not pair you with Ukon, but I am gonna need some ideas on how you meet up with Gaara...

Me: Alright Deidara-sempai! What do I do with flames? Even though you amazing people have not yet written me one, so I probably don't need to write this XD...

Deidei: Flames will be used to burn SnakeyLobves sister. SEND HER FLAMES, UN!

Me: -punches- THAT'S NOT WHAT I WROTE! Please, don't send flames XD.

Deidei: Whatever, un. Just don't send flames...

Me: Uhm... Good enough....On with the story! Please enjoy!

--

Training, from Jades perspective

After Cheyanne, Courtney and I were split up things seemed a lot more awqward for everyone. You could probably sense the tension between Cheyanne and Ukon/Sakon from outer space, and Courtney and Kabuto barely talked to each other. I, on the other hand, was so embarrassed that one of the most amazing sound nins was teaching me._ 'What if I mess up? It'll be so embarrasing!' _I thought, mortified. I sat in front of him on the grass and he sat down as well. We just kinda sat there for a while before he broke the silence. "Do you know how to control chakra?" he asked, trying to start the lesson. Uh oh... "Uhm.... What's chakra again?" I squeeked and he slapped his head. "Are you serious?" I nodded slowly and he deadpanned.

So he started by explaining chakra, and then showing me how to control it. It was about a half an hour before he finally let me try to control my chakra, and it wasn't going too well. "Concentrate more! Your doing this sloppily. How do you expect to get it when you can't even concentrate?" he yelled and I was _this_ close to quitting. "Oh my gosh! How can you expect me to concentrate when your yelling at me every two seconds!? UGH!" suprised at my explosion, he went to say something but I just went back to trying to control my chakra. Then something hit me (A/N: Not literally xD. **'Damn...'**) we weren't from this world, so what if we weren't able to control it? Or, what if we didn't HAVE chakra?! I decided to ask "Uhm.. Kimimaro-sensei?" he glared. "Uhm, we aren't from here. So, what if we don't even have chakra?" I asked.

"You have chakra. You're just too incapable of figuring out such a simple task such as controlling it. Now just try to gather chakra in your hand." What a know-it-all! Ugh! "Jerk." I muttered, getting back to what I was doing. About 15 minutes later I started feeling a faint tingling in my hand and soon enough I could feel the chakra gathering. "I think I did it, Kimimaro-sensei!!" I yelled, opening my eyes in excitement. "Close your eyes and keep concentrating, or you'll lose focus!" Kimimaro yelled, but it was too late. "Aw man! Can we do something else? I'll never get this!" I whined, quite obviously getting on his nerves** 'Good! I hope I bug him!'** _'Shush! I do not! I mean, at least he's trying to teach me!'_ I nodded at the last thought, changing my mind. "No, keep practicing until you can control it easily" nodding, I went back to concentrating. I practiced (with a little help with Kimimaro) for the next hour and a half. After he was so rude, all of my nervousness about training with him left in an instant.

--

Training, from Cheyannes perspective

We went to our part of the clearing, and Ukon/Sakon didn't waste any time before starting the lesson. He decided to teach me how to the shuriken and kunai, which I was glad about, since my concentration is worse than Jades. He first showed me how to hold the kunai and throw it properly, and then gave me a spot on a tree to throw at and moved out of the way. I tried throwing at the tree a few times, before realizing that, while my aim wasn't terrible, the force of my throws were. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't throw it far enough.

"Try using some chakra." he suggested to me, forgetting that he had not taught me how to use chakra yet.

"Uhm, Ukon-sensei, I don't know _how_ to use chakra..." I said, kinda scared. Every time I was going to tell him he was wrong I would remember my dream. I was scared he would go all big and evil, cackling at me not to question his descisions.

"Oh... Right. Well, then go closer and work on your aim for now" since that seemed like the best idea, I went a little closer to the tree and practiced throwing it straightly. And that is what I did for an hour, until my aim was almost perfect. My arm was hurting, since I had only been using my right arm to throw, so Ukon let me rest a little. Courtney looked busy, but it looked like Jade was just sitting there, so I decided to go talk to her. But as soon as I went to walk over, Kimimaro glared at me _'What the heck?! How rude!'_ I thought sourly, sitting back down. I rested for a few minutes, and then started practicing with my other hand... It was catastrophic.

I did everything that I did on my other hand, but the aim was dreadful. I would aim for a tree in front of me, and hit one beside me instead. I could throw a lot farther with this hand, though. So we worked on my aim again, which was not getting _any_ better. We did this for quite a while and I was getting tired. I just wanted to sleep...

--

Training, from Courtney's perspective

This sucked. I didn't want to be a medic nin, and I really didn't want Kabuto as a sensei right now. Why would I be a good medic nin anyways? I didn't want to be a ninja to _heal_ people, I wanted to be the person that _sent_ them to medic nins. I wish Sasuke would just hurry up and come before I leave and look for him myself. I felt bad remembering that I didn't love Kabuto, because that ment I would have to tell him at some point. But for now I would just listen to him lecture me on the use of chakra in healing. After like, a half an hour he finally started talking about something interesting, and that was using what he would teach me in a fight. _"Oh my god, finally"_ I thought sourly, getting sick of hearing him ramble. It was kind of funny how I went from loving him to being irritated by everything he did in a matter of days.

Wow, this was sooo boring. Who would've known learning to be a ninja would be so lame. _"You are only half an hour into your first class, of course it's going to be boring"_ I agreed with myself and looked at the others. Cheyanne was learning how to throw kunai and shuriken, Ukon seemed like he was being pretty helpful to Cheyanne which made me happy. But Jade looked like what she was doing was about as boring as what I was doing since she was just sitting with her back facing me. It looked like her and Kimimaro were yelling at each other (A/N: They're far away from each other XD). "Courtney....?" I jumped and looked at him "Courtney, have you heard a word I just said to you?" Crap... I was too busy being bored to actually listen. "Uhm yeah... Of course.. What makes you think I wasn't?" I asked, hoping to get out of the situation.

"Well, first of all you weren't looking at me. And second of all, I said you name about four times before you answered." He answered, looking at me with that i'm-very-dissapointed-in-you look that parents use when their child has been bad. "Sorry.. But when are we going to do something interesting? Like, fun stuff...?" I asked Kabuto. That question looked like it did _not_ please him... Uh oh..

"Do you think becoming a ninja will be _fun_? Where did you get such a warped idea from?! Does sitting for hours concentrating on chakra like Jade is doing sound _fun_? Does throwing kunais at a tree until your arms are numb like Cheyanne is doing sound_ fun?!_ Be happy that for now I am just telling you what you will be doing, because training to be a medic nin is hard!" He yelled angrily at me, causing me to flinch. I blinked and nodded my head slowly. "Sorry. Keep going then." I said flatly, looking at him. He went to apologize but I waved my hands to say 'come on, just hurry up and talk'.

And that's exactly what he did.. For another hour. The only difference was this time I actually listened.

--

End of training

After two hours of sitting, throwing, and getting lectured the three girls finally got to stop. They met in the middle of the clearing where Orochimaru was waiting for us. "So how was your first lesson? Are you enjoying your senseis? Did you learn anything?" He asked them thinking that their answers would be good. Boy was he wrong.

Jade: "Well my arse hurts from sitting on it for two hours, my _brain_ hurts from concentrating too much, and Kimimaro yelled at me! I don't like him..."

Cheyanne: "My arms feel like jello and I'm exhausted. At least Ukon was nice and helpful."

Courtney: "It was boring... Kabuto yelled at me, too.."

Orochimaru blinked obviously confused at why we had such an awful time. "Don't worry, it'll get easier." We all looked extremely skeptical at that comment. Our senseis came, looking equally as grumpy (A/N: except Ukon, cause Cheyanne wasn't complaining). Orochimaru looked towards them and asked "Were you able to teach them anything?".

Kimimaro: "Hardly. Around an hour into it she actually started getting it, but then she lost focus."

Ukon: "Yes." (A/N: Wow. What an answer XD. Don't hurt yourself talking too much, Ukon dear XDD)

Kabuto: "Hmph. I doubt it. She has troubles paying attention."

Jade and Courtney glared at their senseis, and Cheyanne beamed, excited that she was the only one who progressed at all. Nodding Orochimaru looked back at us and told us we could go inside. So we went in and sat down and started talking. We were all alone so we were able to talk about anything. Courtney started talking "So how was your guys' training?". "Kimimaro sucks. He's so mean! He kept yelling at me because I couldn't concentrate. I mean, really! How about you, Chey?" we both looked to chey and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It wasn't bad. I found out that with my right arm I have good aim but no force, but with my left hand I can throw a lot better but my aim leaves something to be desired." we all laughed and then looked at Courtney. "All Kabuto did was talk, it was terrible. Not to mention he snapped at me." when we didn't look satisfied with her answer she started talking again. "What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked. We shook our heads and Jade spoke up "Want to tell us why you have been acting so strange?" A look of realization was on her face. "Well.." she looked around to make sure no one was around.

She explained everything to us, and we nodded in understanding. "So, you are in a bad position because you realized you don't love Kabuto, and you know you have to tell him." She nodded and we felt pretty bad for her. "I say you just tell him. Don't fake it, that will make it harder" Jade said. Courtney was about to reply but the sound 4, Kabuto, and kimimaro walked in. She quickly shut her mouth and the room became silent. The three of us looked at them, and they looked at us.. Well, Cheyanne and Courtney looked at them. Jade and Tayuya were too busy glaring at each other. Courtney elbowed Jade, which made her look away.

They all sat down and continued their conversation. "Hey, Courtney. You've been here for like 2 weeks, right? I want to have a shower, where do I go?" Jade asked. Courtney got up to bring her there, but Kabuto stopped us. "Dinner is in an hour, so don't be long." we nodded and Courtney and Jade left. Cheyanne looked at them "You seriously eat dinner together all the time? Isn't that a really family-like thing to do?" she asked, confused at why they would do something like eat together. They just nodded and continued to conversation.

_10 minutes later_

Orochimaru came in and asked us where Jade was, since dinner was going to be done soon. "She's probably in her room." Cheyanne answered. He nodded and went to go tell her it was almost dinner time.

--

Courtney had shown Jade where the shower was, and Jade had a nice relaxing 30 minute shower. She quickly made her way to her room because she forgot to bring her clothes with her. She went into her room and started getting dressed. She had pants on, and as she was doing the clasps on her bra she heard the door open. As a reaction she turned to the source of the noise, seeing Orochimaru. There was silence between the two before Jade broke it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LEARN TO KNOCK, YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, throwing random stuff in his direction. He quickly left and she slammed the door, quickly getting dressed.

_Back in the living room everyone stopped talking as they heard a voice and then a door slam. Then they continued what they where doing._

--

At the dinner table

Everyone was sitting at the table eating. Cheyanne and Courtney were talking about random things like animals and music. The sound four were talking about training. Kabuto and Orochimaru were talking about when the sound four should go get Sasuke, and Jade was glaring at her plate so intensly that if you looked close enough you could see the plate cowering under her gaze.

She stabbed her fork into her meat, slowly sawing at it with the knife, pretending it was Orochimarus neck. Aside from that, the meal was relatively normal. After the meal everybody went to bed and fell asleep after a tiring day.

--

Me: Finito~. Sorry it took so long! Was it good?

Deidei: Heh heh, you failed terribly at training, un.

Me: -glare- That _isn't_ funny. **'It was kinda funny..'**

Deidei: Ok, well it was an ok chapter, un.

Me: Thank you!!! Can you tell everyone to---"

Deidei: Click the button at the bottom of the page and send in a review, un.

Me: Why should they review, Deidara-sempai? You have to give a reason!

Deidei: Because I'm sexy and I say so, un.

Me:... While true, I don't think that'll work.

Readers: 0_0 EVERYONE! DEIDARA-SEMPAI TOLD US TO REVIEW~! LETS REVIEW CAUSE HE'S SEXY!

Me: ....... No comment.

Deidei: -grin-

Me: Well, there we go! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
